Together
by finnhat
Summary: Finn still misses being with Princess Bubblegum. Can they still be together?
1. Chapter 1

"Hahaha! Jake, stop it before my butt falls off!" Finn said as Jake played a fart song with his butt. It was midday, and Finn and Jake were fooling around. "Ok, fine. Hey, let's head over to the Candy Kingdom, PB invited us and Marceline for a jam session and tea." said Jake. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that! We gotta lift our butts up and go!" Finn exclaimed. "Y'know Finn, I've been wondering… Do you still like PB after she turned 18 again?" Jake said with a sly look on his face. Finn's face turned sour. "Look, I still do, but we can't be together. She's too old and I'm too young. I don't even know if she like-likes me back y'know? Why're you asking me this anyway? You're making my heart guts feel weird and junk." Finn replied with a sad tone in his voice. "Sorry man, I just wanted to know. But hey, maybe you'll find another girl, dude. I'm sure you will." Jake said. "I don't know if anyone can replace Bubblegum." Said Finn. There was silence between the two for the rest of the walk. They arrived at PB's castle, and Princess Bubblegum came down to greet them. "Hey guys, what the cabbage took you so long?" she said. "I thought Marceline would be with you guys. Well, I guess we could warm up without her." Said PB. "Dude! Look! There she is!" Jake said as he pointed to a shadowy figure up in the sky. It descended towards the three. "Hey guys." Marceline said in the calm and smooth tone they were used to hearing. "You guys ready to jam?" She asked. "Heck yeah!" said Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woo! That was awesome!" said Jake as they headed back to the treehouse. "Hahaha, yeah." Said Finn in a somewhat depressing tone. "Bro, what's up? Something on your mind?" "Nah, dude. I'm just a little tired." Replied Finn. "Dude, I know when something's up. C'mon dude, spill." Finn sighed. "Well, y'know how earlier this morning you were asking me about Bubblegum?" said Finn. "Yeah? You still sad because she had to turn 18 again?" asked Jake. "Yeah, I guess, but I really wonder if she still like-likes me. It's just that I really wish we could still be together." Said Finn. "Dude, maybe you should just come out clean and ask her if she likes you. Then maybe you'll stop being all sad and junk." "Are you going bazonkers man!? That's too embarrassing. And besides, she'll just tell me why we can't be together." Said Finn. "Maybe you guys can be together, but you have to see if she still like-likes you first." Said Jake. Finn heaved a deep breath. "Yeah… Maybe. I'll try it tomorrow!" Finn said with vigor. "That's the spirit!" said Jake. *** "Ok dude. I'm almost there." Said Finn as he talked to Jake with a walkie talkie. "You can do it man." Jake encouraged. Finn arrived at the castle doors. The castle walls reflected the golden sunlight beaming down on him. Finn took a deep breath and knocked on PB's door. "Who is it?" Asked PB in a sweet and pleasant voice. "It's me princess!" said Finn. Princess Bubblegum opened up the door. She was in her normal clothes just like yesterday. "Hey Finn! What brings you over here?" she asked sweetly. "Uhhm….. Princess… I gotta talk to you about some private biz." Finn said nervously. "Oh… Did something happen?" asked PB with a worried face. "Come on in Finn." She said. "So what happened Finn?" asked PB. "Uhmm… Listen Princess, y'know, like, do you still, ugh." Finn said as his words turned into complete gibberish. "Finn, are you ok?" PB asked. Finn regained his hold over his words. "Princess, do you still like me?" he asked slowly and calmly. "Of course Finn! Why wouldn't I?" PB asked cheerfully. "No princess, do you, y'know, still like-like me?" asked Finn. The princess opened her mouth a little and slowly turned away from Finn and sighed deeply. "Well Finn, to tell you the truth, I do still like-like you." She said with a trace of sadness in her voice. "Really!?" exclaimed Finn. She turned around to Finn and knelt near him. "Yes Finn, but you know we can't be together. To be honest, I've thought about how I like-like you a lot since I turned 18 again." Said the princess. "Yeah, I have too." Said Finn. "I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me Finn, but I'm afraid it can't happen." She said. "Hey Princess, can't you change the law of the Candy Kingdom so you can rule it when you're 13? Then Lemongrab can't claim the throne." Finn asked. "It's not that simple Finn. To amend the Supreme Law of the Candy Kingdom, a vote must be held, and every candy citizen must agree with it." She stated. "But they will! I mean, they wouldn't be against you and me being together right?" Finn asked. "Maybe." Said PB. "I guess we could try give it a try. Meet me at the Royal Pedestal in 1 hour." She said as she gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and left. "Finn? Finn? Come in Finn!" said Jake. "Globglobglobglob Jake!" Finn exclaimed as his face blushed a bright red. "What!? What!? Tell me dude!" said Jake curiously. "PB said she like-likes me back and she's gonna try and change the Supreme Law so she can become 13 and still rule the Candy Kingdom!" Jake let out a huge gasp. "I'll be right there!" he said as he started running to the Candy Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Princess, we're here." said Finn as he and Jake arrived at the Royal Pedestal, a small, railed overlook protruding slightly out of the castle. "Ok. The candy people should be arriving shortly." Said PB with a bright smile on her face. After about 10 minutes, all candy citizens were accounted for. PB, Finn, and Jake came out onto the Royal Pedestal. "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom!" announced PB. "We are gathered here because it is requested that the Supreme Law of the Candy Kingdom be changed!" said PB. Everyone started talking, wondering what the proposed change was. "I request that the ruler of the Candy Kingdom must be at least 13 years of age instead of 18! This is due to the fact that me and Finn want to be able to like-like each other." PB said. Everyone awwwed and started chattering and cheered in approval. "Now, citizens, cast your ballots at the castle and come back out here to see the results!" Said PB. After 10 minutes of Finn crossing his fingers waiting for the results, and Jake talking about what Finn should do when he and PB go on a date, PB came back to the Royal Pedestal. All the candy people were gathered, and she raised up an envelope with a golden seal on it. "Peppermint Butler has tallied the votes! Now, let the results be revealed!" PB said. Everyone including the three were nervously waiting as PB slowly opened the envelope, and then read what was written on the small piece of paper. "Yes! The Supreme Law has been changed!" She shouted with glee as everyone cheered. *** "You sure you're good with this PB?" asked Finn as PB walked to the surgery room. "Of course!" She said. "I never get to act like a kid, you know that! It's going to be great Finn!" she said, genuinely happy. "Ok then. See you in awhile." Said Finn cheerfully. After about 2 hours, Finn, Jake, and all the candy people were gathered outside just like when PB turned 13 for the first time. Out came the Ice Cream nurse who gleefully said that the operation was a success. Out came Princess Bubblegum, who looked exactly the same as she last turned 13. Everyone cheered as Finn and PB wrapped each other in an enormous hug, and finally kissed, knowing that they could be together this time.

_Fin_


End file.
